Our summer vacation trip!
by Bubbles and Caramel
Summary: this is tqs story entry
1. The news

**Our summer vacation trip**

**There trip is to go to Spain, Barcelona,. Sorry for any grammar problems. Chapter one: the news . I'll work very hard on this story.**

After the girls where going to school, professor Utonium saidthat they and their mom where going to Spain tomorrow. The girls here all psyched to go to Spain. they had a party in Blossoms, Buttercups, and Bubbles class.(they are in 5th grade.) First, in Bubbles class they watched "Shrek the third". In Blossoms class they watched "Enchanted" In Buttercups class they watched "Chicken little". While Bubbles watched the movie. She noticed a snack table, on the table she saw chips of Doritos (type was ranch!) , lay's potato chips, soda, crackers, and pretzels. And she took some of everything on one plastic plate. In Blossoms class it was the same and in Buttercups class too. One of Bubbles friend brought the game "Clue?" she said whoever got to the lounge first on the game gets to see who killed who? I was Ms. Peacock. I got to the lounge first I said Ms. Scarlet killed Ms Peacock in the lounge with a knife. I said the same things happened to the sisters throughout the day. When they got picked up by their mom Scarlet and their dad Bob. they went home to start packing for their trip to Panama. When they where done they went to get ice cream they all had sprinkles on their ice cream. They went back home and Bubbles almost forgot to pack her swimming suit, goggles, flippers, and her guitar Bambi.(she named it!?) she had been taking guitar lessons for a year .Buttercup packed her maracas. Blossom packed her maracas too.

Bubbles thought "lucky us, to get a chance to actually go to Spain. My teacher is from Spain. (Her name is Ms. Gonzales)". My bestest friend is called princess and she is going to Spain too because she is from Spain, Barcelona . But no one in her family lives there but her and her family and auntie . Her auntie takes care of the house while her family and her go to work and her to go to school. I almost forgot to tell missy and sissy we where going to Spain tomorrow. (they are guests from their auntie and uncle they are their cousins from Dominican republic.) said professor Utonium then he told them and they started to pack their clothes and everything else they might need to have in Spain like a camera, swimming suit, goggles, flippers, pajamas, and both of their instruments.

Then it became nighttime they had to sleep early because their flight is at 8:00 they where going to slacker international airport in Madrid . Before Bubbles went to sleep she watched a little bit of TV. Everyone was dreaming about how their trip to Barcelona would like and their dad gave them 50.00 that is worth that much in Spain. And they got at least twenty souvenirs. It was the best time she had as a vacation. They wished they could live there but they couldn't cause they have to go to school, they have a house at Florida. That is why they can not live Spain.

**This is Teen queen's story entry. Hope you liked it teen queen I worked very hard on this story. **


	2. getting to the hotel

**Chapter two : getting to the hotel.**

**Sorry for any grammar problems.**

The morning had come the girls woke up at 7:00 because their fight was at 8:00. They all got their suitcases. And then their mom made breakfast. Then they all got in the truck put their suitcases in the back of the truck.(it was a blue truck.). It took them thirty minutes to get to the fort Lauderdale airport and they got right on time for their flight. They got on the airplane. Bubbles seat was next to her best friend Princess. She was wearing a pink shirt and a light purple skirt with dark purple flowers on it and sandals that where purple. Bubbles was wearing a purple shirt pink skirt with stars on it and sandals that where pink. Blossom sat next to Buttercup. Mom sat next to their dad .Then a lady with a big cart with food in it. Bubbles ordered Oreos and some juice. Princess ordered chips and soda. Blossom ordered the same thing as Bubbles but with milk not juice. Buttercup ordered chips and grape soda. Their mom and dad ordered Doritos (nacho cheese) with orange soda. Bubbles and Princess played Mario kart racing ds with their Nintendo ds lite. Bubbles and Princess's ds were pink( mine is pink too.) While blossom and buttercup where singing. Mom and dad where eating their food that they ordered. Two hours later the family fell asleep. But missy and sissy talking to each other. Thirty minutes later they all got to the airport. They had to show their passports to the officer. And then they had to go to baggage claim. Bubbles suitcase was blue, blossoms was pink, buttercups was green, their mom and dad was black. It took them thirty minutes to finish getting their suitcases. Now they had to wait ten minutes for a cab to come to pick them up to go to the hotel they had booked their rooms to sleep in in Spain. They got to stay they thirty five days there. Then the cab came, the cab drivers name was Christy bonbon (a real funny name.) then the family and missy, and sissy put their suitcases in the trunk of the cab. Then twenty minutes later they arrived at the hotel they whereon stay at. It was called lollipop lane the hotel. But in Spanish cause that was the language they speak in Spain. All the girls knew Spanish cause they where born in Dominican republic.(I'm from there too.) then they checked in to the hotel. The girls had to share a room so did sissy and missy, and their mom and dad too. Then they got settled in to their rooms. Then they went to the beach to swim and have fun. When that was done they watched some TV. Then Bubbles asked her mom to play at princesses house her mom said yes but she has to take her sisters. And then her mom took them there. Then it was night her mom came to pick them up. Then they all went to go to sleep,


End file.
